


Vulture of Force

by The_Random_Fandomer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Lightsabers, Romance, Slavery, Spies, Swearing, hint of mature themes, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Random_Fandomer/pseuds/The_Random_Fandomer
Summary: Kriff, she was stupid. For showing off infront of him. For joining his band of murderous lunatics. For loving him. For catching and breaking his heart. Kylo Ren x OC





	1. Chapter 1 - Damn You

Everything was quiet on the ship apart from the occasional stomp of the Stormtroopers. Even the engines thrummed gently. It was concerning. The first order is never this quiet. A lone female officer walked down the matt dark grey corridors, the white artificial lights adding to her nervousness. _Damn you, Organa_ , she cursed under her breath. _Damn you for practically blackmailing me into this job._

The uniform, a dark blue pencil skirt with a matching jacket of an engineering officer was pressed to perfection due to the ironing machines and her mahogony hair tightly coiled into a bun but it was too stuffy for her liking. Just like the whole bloody Order. It was a this point she felt him.

She knew that dreadful aura anywhere. She cursed silently and stripped down to here black shorts and top, dumping the uniform in a corner, saying screw it to the whole ‘blend in’ in the process. He was getting closer, to close for her comfort. A quick scan of the obsidian corridor and there was no open exit; the vents and doors were fully sealed. He was near, practically turning around the corner at the end of the corridor. Pure primal instincts kicked in and she took off, sprinting as if her life depended on it and taking in the fact she’s pissed of the Order quite a lot lately ( _thanks Resistance_ ), it did.  
He had made his way around the corner and guessing from the strong wave of anger, annoyance and something else ( _was that pleasure?_ ), he had spotted he. She stopped at a T-junction and turned to face this masked maniac, Kylo Ren. A rhythmic stomping of Stormtroopers from the remaining clear corridors signalled that she was surrounded and ultimately, screwed completely.

The stomping stopped right beside her as two squadrons of Troopers aimed their blasters at her. She had no weapon on her thanks to the stuffy uniform so her chance of escaping was practically in the negatives even with Lord Ren staring her down through that stupid metallic mask of his. 

“Get on your knees, hands behind your head,” ordered one of the troopers but her stubbornness (and pride) got the better of her. 

“You will allow me to have some dignity by not handcuffing me. I will go quietly and obediently,” her voice did not waver through that command. A few heartbeats passed before the commanding Stormtrooper answered. 

“We will allow you to have dignity by not handcuffing you,” but even though they ‘said’ they would allow her some dignity two Troopers grabbed her by the upper arm and brought her closer to Snoke’s ‘pet’. Kriff, she was stupid by using her limited powers of the Force in front of, probably, the most powerful and sadistic Force user in the whole galaxy, after Luke Skywalker and Supreme Leader Snoke of course.  
Kylo Ren waves away the rest of the squadrons, leaving the two who are restraining this… scum. 

“You are weak with the Force,” stated the master of the Knights of Ren causing a scoff to come out of this lowlife’s mouth. 

“I sneak onto the Finaliser, your ship, not in First Order uniform and sprinted when I saw you and yet you state that I’m ‘weak with the Force’,” she mocked his voice,

“you seriously need to get your priorities sort…” she didn’t finish as her knees were forced down onto the floor, her hands wrapped around her kneel and head bent as she gasped for breath.  
Ren had his hand clasped slightly as he focused his energy onto choking her but as he studied her pitiful pose, he noticed a mark on the back of her neck, just below the hairline; it was a faded circle with a horizontal line through the centre and a serial number below, V-392801. _Ah, an ex-slave girl, possible a sex slave?. She’ll be of some… use, then_. He smirked behind his mask and released her, smirking even more as she gasped and choked as if she nearly drowned.

“Take her to a cell, preferably drugged heavily,” and with that he turned his back and walked away with his cloak billowing behind him, towards his quarters. He knew for a fact she won’t try that Force trick again thanks to how weak he had made her and trusted, no matter how thick they were, that the Troopers would carry out his orders to the very last letter. 

Her weakened state made it harder for the pair of Stormtroopers to haul her up to her feet so instead, they hauled her with her toes dragging against the floor towards an elevator and then to a sealed cell, passing squadrons or officers stopping for them unless they had more important duties then waiting for two low ranking Troopers and a rat like her. She was practically thrown into the dark cell and a hovering bot came in, with a very large needle filled with a green liquid. She tried to scramble back into a corner however she was still recovering and the large needle was pressed into her forearm, right where handprints where thanks to the Troopers, making it more painful as the drug was injected into her bloodstream and the world grew even darker than it already was.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Identify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!
> 
> Thank you to allyssamichellewriting for their kudos!!
> 
> Shout to my wonderful boyfriend Blooky and the impeccable best friend Rose for reading my chapters before posting and changing my pretty shit grammar 
> 
> Warning: Swearing and mention of sex slavery

 

She saw memories, memories she thought she suppressed a long time ago. The scenes switched in non-chronological order.

The first scene was the aftermath of her thirteenth birthday. The hair closer towards the back of her head was shaved in order to make it easier for the slavers to brand her and her back stung as an elder girl placed Bacta onto the small, bloodied lines that crisscrossed her back. Tears still flowed silently down her cheeks as a deep hatred towards her family set itself in her mind. They were scared; scared at her ability to manipulate others. So instead of kicking her out (which would’ve been a way better situation then being a slave) they sold her to the nearest slaver on Canto Bight, a planet filled with wealthy people wanting to be even wealthier. Once the girl had finished attending to her wounds and left for the other side of the cage, she curled up and cried like a newborn.

The second memory was one of the happier ones, the day she touched a Fathier. It was dark, clear night and her parents were once again out at the casino so instead of staying with the snobbiest older brother known to humankind, she snuck out and decided to go down to the stables. As a young child she had always been fascinated with the ‘star-horses’, yearning to feel their fur and so at a ripe age of eleven with the perfect opportunity, she sprinted to the stables. It was at that age she learned about her power, tricking the guards and stable hands to allow her in to stroke the muzzle of a massive creature. The Fathier twitched it’s ears and leaned further down over the top of the stalls door. It made a noise and she giggled.

The third memory was the most painful. It wasn’t as solid as other memories and was more emotional and fuzzy. She felt the pain of lashings as the slavers forced her to submit, the pain of betrayal from her family for doing this to her and the pain of the needle painting her brand and ID number, reducing her to nothing but a possession and a number.

She woke with a shout.

Many before her who woke or were placed into the ‘chair’ she was in would’ve fought against to the cuffs on their wrists and ankles but slavery had pushed all of the natural instincts about being caged out of her system and so she closed her brown eyes with a sigh through her nose and leaned her head back against the hard cushion, preparing mentally for whatever was about to happen.

“Felicity Kathleen Regan, roughly aged 25, inducted to slavery aged 13, owned by Louden Remington, released aged 19, been a paid spy and assassin ever since,” spoke the metallic voice of her captor. Felicity didn’t react. “What type of slave were you? Domestic duties? Mining? Dancing? Breeding?” Still no reaction. “Why are you on my ship?” Nothing. Frustrated at the lack of attention and answers, Kylo Ren raised his hand towards her, entering her mind.

Felicity has an interesting mind. It was open, no barriers trying to stop him apart from a door at a group of memories heavily sealed. Kylo was going to start breaking down the locked door when she started to talk to him

  
_Why didn’t you do this in the first place?_

_Because I found you fascinating and in all honesty, I did not want to break you._

_Why am I fascinating?_

_A weak Force sensitive with the capabilities to control Stormtroopers without any resistance is very hard to do, therefore, making you fascinating_

She did not reply to that statement and instead decided to answer one of his earlier questions.

_If you believe I was a sex slave, then Lord Ren, I will answer your question. I was a dancer._

As memories of loud music, scantily clad women (included Felicity herself), greedy men yearning to grab her, being chained up, making her even more delectable to the fat men passed Ren, the locked door, filled most likely with Resistance secrets, curiosity got the better of him. He edged closer and a smirk tugging at his physical lips as the girl in front of him was submitting, barely sweating as he was just about that to touch the door handle, her head snapped forward, her eyes taking a hazel hue and anger pulsates through the telepathic link. Ren was pushed out of her head, barriers slamming down, causing them both to wince, especially Felicity who suddenly broke into a sweat and was shaking from the sheer power she used in forcing somebody more powerful then her out of her head. _Is this what they all felt?_ She thought, _the ones who fought back?_

She had to be careful from now on. She didn’t have enough energy to resist another intrusion like that and so she chose to tell him information she had about the Resistance verbally.

“Organa sent me to find and kill one of your officers. A group of spy’s within the Order said that he was close to finding the Resistance Base and of course, the General wanted him dead,” her chest rose and fell with each laboured breath practically forcing Kylo Ren to look at it. Who could blame him? He was a hot blooded male and even though she was scum, she was hot. After forcing his eyes up to her, he noticed the hazel in her eyes had been replaced with dull brown they usually were but the colour change wasn’t the only thing he noticed. Her jaw quivered and her eyes started to close as her limbs and neck grew slack. She suddenly slumped forward, her hair that has gotten loose from the bun splaying over her head, neck and shoulders.

Worried about what could be the best information Ren had the chance to find, he took of a glove and pressed it to her neck, trying to find the jugular to check for a pulse. No matter how many times he checked her neck and now free wrists for pulse, he couldn’t find it. _Fuck_. He was so caught up in the fact that she was dead, he didn’t notice the fact that the ankle bindings popping open and his sudden fatigue. He slumped to the floor, passing out in a heap as Felicity Kathleen Regan stepped out of the ‘chair’ and crouched next to him

“One thing that always happens with men like you; they can resist a woman’s assets,” she whispered as she took off his cape and tied it around her, in hoped to look like a Knight of Ren. She walked towards the door, glancing at the body as she felt him try to wake. Smirking, she used some of his power through the link she made to force him further into a deep sleep.

Felicity wobbled as she stepped out of the cell and into the corridor. Yes, she felt more powerful and stronger thanks to sheer strength that Kylo Ren had but she was using the remaining energy she had in keeping this important link alive. The plan was to blend in until she could get onto a ship, fly the fuck away from this ship and release the man she could easily kill at this state. Use his own Force to kill him. So tempting after all, this man has killed hundreds, if not, thousands. He was a person even paid spy’s like her felt threatened by whether it’d be by having him contract them, kill them as a bystander of his anger management issues or actively hunt them down. Her dark underworld of Carucuscant was a place where everybody is wanted in at least, two planets; felicity herself was wanted on ten planets and sixteen cities. Pretty impressive since she’s only been in this world for around about six years, entering right after her slavery ended. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Fandomers!  
> I’m new to AO3 and setting it up is a little confusing however I’m not new to fanfic writing (even though I’ve deleted practically all of my first fics) so if I made some mistakes (whether minor or major) let me know!  
> Anyway have a great day and may the force be with you. 
> 
> Random out


End file.
